<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Calling, River Child by KiraMyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535261">Your Calling, River Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst'>KiraMyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miko of the River Shrine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Magic, Shinto, Spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaharu is a moody ten year old girl. Understandable as she's leaving her home and moving somewhere new, where the only people that know her are her parents. When her father takes a wrong turn and decisions lead them to trouble, its up to Chaharu to let go of her homesickness. And bratty spoiled self. If she's going to save herself and her parents from being tapped in the Spirit World, she'll have to except help from one that she's forgotten, who hasn't forgotten her. Chihiro!AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chaharu/Haku, Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miko of the River Shrine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Calling, River Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Spirited Away belongs to Studio Ghibli, Hayao Miyazaki and Toshio Suzuki :(<br/>#Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my MotRS!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.</p>
<p>I do own my take on Chihiro, and on the canon characters, beings, buildings &amp; places :)</p>
<p>#I Picture my Adult!Chaharu as South Indian Actress; Hansika Motwani :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<p><br/>A young woman can be seen sitting by the river, her straight brunette hair up high in a ponytail, brown eyes on her project as she listens to the quite trickling of the water. </p>
<p>Looking closer at the bank, you'll see the silhouette of a long winding creature, with white and mint green fur. Golden eyes just under the waters surface, watching the woman as she worked.</p>
<p>Soft footsteps moving through the glass disturb the peace, as a young man in priestly robes approachs.</p>
<p>He stops a respectful distance away and bows, addressing her.</p>
<p>"My lady."</p>
<p>"Yes?", she says straightening up looking at the man.</p>
<p>"They're ready for you."</p>
<p>"I'll be along." she replies, watching the him bow to her once more before leaving.</p>
<p>Leisurely putting away her work in the bag next to her, she gets up to leave, but not before running her hand through the water a few times.</p>
<p>Bowing herself and saying a soft goodbye to her silent companion, she turns and walks away.</p>
<p>The silhouettes eye's following her until she's past beyond the trees …</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EndNotes:-<br/>What do you think?<br/>Comment Respectfully, Please :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>